Conventionally, as a stop control system for a vehicle of this type, there has been known one disclosed in PTL 1. An internal combustion engine installed on this vehicle is of a so-called idle-stop type, which is stopped when predetermined stop conditions are satisfied, and thereafter is restarted when predetermined restart conditions are satisfied. The vehicle includes a brake system for braking the vehicle during normal operation, and further includes a hydraulic pump for increasing the braking force during a stop of the vehicle.
This brake system has a master cylinder that generates a brake fluid pressure according to a stepping-on operation of a brake pedal, using negative pressure in an intake pipe, and brake units each provided for each wheel and having a wheel cylinder. The brake system brakes the vehicle by supplying the brake fluid pressure generated in the master cylinder to the wheel cylinder via a hydraulic circuit. The hydraulic pump is provided in the middle of the hydraulic circuit, and is driven by a motor.
In this stop control system, when restart conditions, including e.g. release of the stepping-on of a foot brake, are satisfied during an automatic stop of the engine, the engine is cranked by supplying power from a battery to a starter motor. During the cranking, power required for cranking is secured by inhibiting the operation of the hydraulic pump performed by the motor. Further, when a failure of cranking for the restart is detected and also the foot brake is stepped on, the hydraulic pump is driven by supplying power from the battery to the motor to thereby increase the brake fluid pressure in the wheel cylinder and the braking force of the vehicle, whereby the movement of the vehicle during the stop is prevented.